


Your Favourite Niece

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother!”, Double Secret Incest, F/M, Incest, Niece/Daughter, Standalone Sequel to “You Have To Share The Couch, Uncle/Daddy, no age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Favourite Niece

[F4M] Your Favorite Niece [Incest] but also [Double Secret Incest] [Niece/Daughter] [Uncle/Daddy] [No Age] [Standalone Sequel to “You Have To Share The Couch, Big Brother!”]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Opt

This is a sequel of sorts to “You have to share the couch, big brother!” I’ll let the script speak for itself, but it can stand alone, although there is a certain appeal to the same actress playing both the role of the mother when she’s young and the daughter all grown up. ;)

[Knocking, the sound of door opening]

Hi!

Yeah…um, …it’s me, your favorite niece! 

[Laughs] I know that I’m your only niece. That’s the joke, you dork.

Can I come in?

[Sound of door closing]

I know…I kind of wanted to surprise you. 

Um…no. She doesn’t know I’m in town.

I…well I lied to her. I told her that I was staying at my dorm this weekend. 

Yeah, everything is fine! Well…no, it’s not.

I mean, don’t worry! I’m ok it's just that I’m also not ok. 

[Laughs] I guess I’m not making any sense, am I? 

Yeah, some tea would be great…but we should talk on the couch.

(Low, under breath) This is the same couch that you guys did it on, isn’t it?

Hmm? I didn’t say anything.

Oh, thank you. Guess you already had the hot water ready…

[Sipping noise]

Yeah, so…this is kind of hard…but I’m going to have to get through it. And…I’m going to have to be a little mean.

(Upset) Hey, don’t laugh! I can be mean! And…I’m going to be!

(Much more confidently/firmly) Why? Because today, you’re going to do what I want, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. So you might as well just listen and go along with it.

I know I’m not making any sense, not yet. But…there’s a reason I’m here. And why I brought a bag with me. I’m staying for the weekend with you.

Well, if you have plans, cancel them. 

I mean it. Or am I not your favorite niece?

I’m more than that though, aren’t I?

[Laughs] I can’t believe how good you are at pretending. Mom is too. I never really put it together, but looking back…

Well, let’s change the subject…to fashion.

Don’t you recognize the T-Shirt I’m wearing? 

Yeah, …it’s mom’s. From when she was a *lot* younger. She never really got any taller did she.

It’s old and kind of cool cuz its the Ramones and it’s all beat up. Plus its soft. She lets me borrow it sometimes. I think she stole it from you originally. [Laughs]

And then there’s this stain right here. It’s so small, and it's near the bottom. It would be easy to miss if you didn’t know what it was. 

*I* do. You made it, didn’t you? It’s your…uh…your cum, isn’t it?

It’s from that special night. The first night. Right here on this couch, where Mom seduced her brother. You.

It’s all right, I can tell by your expression that it is. You don’t have to answer. But…you *will* answer my next question.

Do you still fuck Mom on this couch?

Why can’t I ask you that? I mean, I already know everything else.

[Laughs] No, she didn’t tell me. I, uh, found her diaries. 

At first, I read them because it felt naughty. I got guilty and decided to stop though because it was all so personal. Then I got to the part about you and her, on the couch, watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Not exactly the most romantic movie, but…it worked for mom, apparently.

She wrote about that night a few times. It was magical for her. When she really knew that she was in love.

Yeah. *That* night. So you can stop denying it. I know *everything*. I know about the first time when you were both young and I know that…that you fucked her right on this couch nine months before I was born.

I know you’re not just my uncle. You’re my daddy, too. And you guys are *still* sneaking around together, after all these years. Now *that’s* romantic.

You’re wondering how I know that for sure, aren’t you? [Laughs] After I read the diary, I decided to see if you two were still doing it. I came home last weekend, but I went out on Saturday night to hang out with friends, remember?

Yeah, but I didn’t go out. I parked around the corner and waited a half hour. It was tough. I walked back and then very quietly went inside. Then, oh so carefully, I crept back to mom’s bedroom.

I guess I didn’t really have to be careful, did I? You two were lost in each other. It was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. Just my uncle fucking my mom, her on all fours, begging for his cock. You weren’t even wearing a condom. I saw that when you came and pulled out of her.

I was so fucking turned on, but I had the presence of mind to snap a quick picture before I left.

I was going to blackmail you into doing what I wanted but I can’t! I know its wrong! I’m sorry. I just need you so badly and…well. The more I looked at it, the more *wet* I got. I was already touching myself every night thinking about you, but when I look at this picture, I get even hornier, and so…so *frustrated*.

But…I can entice you…like mom did.

What do I mean? Well…uncle…or should I say *daddy*…I could, um, take off this shirt, for starters…

Do you like them? I really want you to. I want you to touch them, too. It’s all I’ve ever wanted since I hit puberty. They’re smaller than mom’s, I know, but they’re yours if you want them. 

Mmmm… I love the way you’re looking at me right now. There’s so much heat coming from you. [Laughs seductively] You can see that my nipples have stiffened. You want me, don’t you?

Are you surprised that I feel this way for you? You shouldn’t be. You’ve always been so kind to me…always had time for me. Like the father I never had. But I guess I *did* have a father, didn’t I? And I’m going to have him in a different way, right now. 

It’s your duty as a father to fuck me and cum inside me!

Because…because you drive me crazy! 

(Frustrated) That’s why I’m still a virgin! And it's all your fucking fault!

Ugh. A lot of girls like older men, ok? But you…you’re not supposed to be so attractive. You take care of me and buy me things and treat me nicely and with respect! You take me to classy restaurants and tell me I’m beautiful! You used to let me sit in your lap, and you smell so good, and it’s making me fucking insane! But uncles and fathers are *supposed* to be off limits. And I hate it. I’ve always hated it. I guess I’m just like my mom. I want who I want.

If mom can have her brother, then I can have my father. That’s all there is to it. You can resist if you want. But why? 

Your incestuous love child is sitting right here in front of you, topless, on the couch where you made her and she wants, no *needs* you to take her virginity.

I know you care genuinely for me and want to give me whatever I need. What I need, right now, more than anything is your cock, and then your cum. I need it so *badly*, daddy.

Oh, you should get used to hearing that word. Out there, in the world? You’ll always be my uncle. When we’re alone though, you’re going to be my daddy. Forever.

Do you think mom would be mad? I don’t think so. I think she’d think its hot. She’s always been dirtier than you, hasn’t she. [Laughs] And once she got a taste of her big brother on this couch that night, she didn’t want anyone else.

Maybe I’m just the same as her. Maybe I’m a little slut for you. You can shake your head all you want, I can see your hard-on from here.

The real question, I suppose, isn’t if you’re going to fuck me.

The real question is whether you’re going to *stop* me.

I’m just going to crawl over to you and then straddle you…see…(excited) that’s not so bad, just like when I used to sit in your lap. [Laughs]

I’m glad I wore a skirt…it’s making this *so* easy. You like it when women are aggressive, don’t you? It means you get what you want but don’t have to feel bad.

That’s fine. I don’t want you ever feel bad about fucking me. I’m still your niece. I’m still going to get good grades so you’ll be proud of me and make dumb jokes and hug you. I’ll also be Daddy’s Little Girl. And I want to be soooo good for you, daddy. I really do.

Yeah…if you want [moans]…you can just sit there and let me rub all over you. I’m so fucking wet though, daddy. I’ll fucking cum right here anyway dry-humping your cock through your pants. [Moans] Just knowing that I got you as hard as mom does is doing something to me. 

(Excited/frustrated) Do you understand how bad I need you yet? Do you get how much pain you’ve caused me? You…you *owe* me a hard fuck!

Fuck it, I can’t wait, daddy. I’m taking my panties off. Let me hold my skirt up for you. 

(Tentative/nervous) I trimmed it for you daddy. I didn’t know what you liked so I just…left a little bit. Look at how wet you’ve made me. I’m so swollen. Please….please just…if you won’t fuck me…just touch me…

[Moans really loudly as touched]

Oh, god…I’m sorry. I just…your hand feels so warm and good. I didn’t actually expect you to…oh…oh god…

[Wet noises start here. She’s being touched, and she loves it, so please feel free to insert moans and whimpers. He's gentle.]

Oh…oh god, your other hand is on my breast. Don’t stop, please!

Mmm…yes…pinch my nipple. I love it too. I know…but I’m not just like mom.

I’m not…She needed her brother but I need my daddy so badly…

Will you fuck me, daddy? Please? I’ll do anything you want. 

[Improve to orgasm, wet sounds end]

Oh…oh wow, daddy. Thank you…

(Eager) Um, yes. Yes, of course, I’ll take care of you! Tell me what you want, daddy?

Ok…I’ll get your cock out.

[Sound of unzipping or cloth]

Oh…oh wow. I love it. I love holding it in my hand. It feels so right.

Up and down? Like this? Oh…ok. Tell me if I’m doing it wrong, ok?

No…I never have. I guess I’m just a virgin in every way. [Nervous laugh] I don’t want to disappoint you.

Yeah…I’ll lay down. Are you going to fuck me like you fucked mom? Like you fucked your sister?

[Sensual laugh] Maybe I’m provoking you a bit. I just want you to be as turned on as I…oh fuck!

[Moans as entered]

Oh my god, you’re so big inside me! I’ve never felt anything like…like this. Thank you, daddy…thank you so much. I love you.

[Sex starts here, please insert moans and cries as you see fit. If you’re making sex noises, it starts gentle but gets rougher towards the end]

I don’t want anyone but you, daddy. Only you…

Fuck me harder, daddy…don’t be gentle. Use me like you use mom! 

Do I feel like her when she was younger? Am I nice and tight for you daddy?

Mmmhmm…put my legs up on your shoulders. It’s fine…go as deep as you want…oh god!

You feel so good inside me. Don’t worry if I cum, daddy…I just need you to finish inside me.

No…don’t pull out…I don’t care if I get pregnant. I need to feel you cum inside me! Cum inside your daughter!

[Improv to orgasm, it should be pretty intense]

No…I mean…I feel great. I love you, and I love what you did to me. I want more. I want it so bad but…

Well, I feel bad. I know I said that mom would find it hot but…what if she doesn’t? You guys have been together a long time, and I don’t want to hurt what you have. I feel…like a homewrecker.

(Upset/Annoyed) Why are you laughing? This…this isn’t funny!

Wait…*Mom* told you that this might happen? How did she know? 

She saw me…reading her diaries? Oh god.

You…you knew? And you let me say all those things? You…you jerk!

(Whiny) But…it was hard…and embarrassing…why did you do that?

You…you thought it would be sexy to hear me beg? Well…was it?

Oh…well…um…was I good enough for you?

Mmm…good. Daddy?

[Laughs] I know that you like it when I call you that. I just wondered…do you think this summer we could take like…a family vacation? You, me, and mom? Together? Like in some kind of resort…where we can all just be…you know…like this? And have sex as much as we want with each other?

Good. I love you, Daddy. We’re going to have fun this weekend.

Mom was right. Some family traditions should never die, should they? [Laughs]


End file.
